


Christmas Plushy

by KarinaInuPhantom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaInuPhantom/pseuds/KarinaInuPhantom
Summary: A Christmas at an idyllic cottage for our favorite couple. A small puppy plushy that surprises a former grumpy hanyou with its significance.A short and sweet one-shot done as a present to a dear friend for a Secret Santa, FandomObsessions016* Nominated for Best Romance, 2021 1st Quarter Feudal Connection Awards. *
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Christmas Plushy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomObsessions016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomObsessions016/gifts).



“Oh my God, Yash! It’s even more beautiful than the pictures!” A young woman cooed, exiting the car and walking towards the front door of the cabin, a young man following right behind her. 

The couple had just arrived at a small, charming wood cabin near the base of the mountains. Said cabin was somewhat hidden by the surrounding trees, giving a lot of privacy to whoever rented it, especially during the winter months. 

It was also only a 20 minute drive away to the closest town, which, conveniently, had a KFC, making it the perfect spot for romantic getaways (especially during Christmas).

The girl was fully dressed for winter, even though the temperatures weren’t that low yet. Wearing a heavy fluffy white winter coat, with matching mittens and earmuffs, the coat was a stark contrast to her dark jeans and brown winter boots, the same contrast happening between her earmuffs and her haven black hair. Yes, she was fully prepared for a very cold Christmas.

Because that’s exactly what they were doing there: Celebrating their first Christmas as an _engaged_ couple. 

“Dammit Angel, how much have you packed?! We are only staying for five days!” Her fiancé asked, opening the car’s trunk and looking at all the baggage.

He was dressed a bit more weather-appropriately, though, not by much. He was wearing only a sweater and a pair of jeans. His silver hair, held up on a bun, almost blended in with the snow around them. He had rich honey eyes, a feature almost as striking as the dog ears on the top of his head, the mark or his hanyou heritage, and that would twitch every now and then following the sounds of the small animals in the forest.

“Hey, remember, this is our only Christmas as an engaged couple! Next year we’ll be newlyweds! So I wanted to bring a few extra things to make things special” She said casually.

“I know Angel, but isn’t all this a bit too much?” He said looking skeptically at all the Christmas decorations she had insisted on bringing.

“No, InuYasha, it’s not _too much._ ” She said a bit more firmly to her fiancé, obviously crossed. How could he not understand how much this meant to her? “What if the cabin has no decorations at all? How is that supposed to feel like Christmas then?” She questioned with her hands on her waist, a clear sign to those who knew her well that she was deeply exasperated.

“Ok! Ok Kagome! I get it! We’ll make it look perfect for you, ok, Angel?” Her fiancé said to placate her. Of course he understood that it meant a lot to her, it’s just that for him, being with her was enough. Simple as that. But he would move Heavens and Earth for his girl. So if she wanted a fully decorated cabin, then she would have a fucking decorated cabin! 

Kagome opened the door to what would be their little love nest for the next couple of days and immediately gasped in surprise: apparently all she had brought was indeed going to be useless. The entire cabin was decorated, top to bottom! Everything was simply perfect, like it had come out of a Hallmark Christmas movie! 

“Yash!!! Come and see this!!!” The young woman squeaked with joy at her fiancé, who was trying to figure out what to get out first from the back of their truck. He quickly left the truck’s side to see what had his fiancée so excited.

Looking through the doorway, both of them were in awe of the beautifully festive cabin. It was glowing with Christmas lights and ornaments, and between one of the biggest windows, the one with a view to the front of the house, and the cozy fireplace, was a big, wonderful Christmas tree. 

Kagome looked at InuYasha beamingly, her blue-grey eyes shining with happiness. The hanyou in turn, looked at her lovingly, again knowing how much this meant to her. He was happy that the cabin owners were thoughtful enough to rent this place fully adorned for the season. 

Surprising her then, InuYasha lifted Kagome from behind, scoping her up bridal style and carried her through the threshold of the little house that would be their home for the next few days. The girl cried out in joy and laughed at her fiancé’s antics, quickly hugging his neck for support, even though she knew he would never let her fall. In any way. 

Once inside, he carefully put her down in the middle of the living room, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, and then dashed back outside to grab their bags and the food they had brought. He was internally relieved that the decorations Kagome had brought were not going to be necessary, even if he would never admit it to his girl. 

As soon as everything was settled, which took very little time with his hanyou speed, the food in the fridge and pantry, and the bags in the bedroom, InuYasha rejoined his fiancée in the living room. 

As he worked, Kagome had shed her coat and lit the fireplace, and was now wearing only her wool sweater dress, having also changed from her jeans to a pair of thigh length wool socks. She was calmly looking through the window, at the snow that had begun to fall. The presents they had brought to exchange between themselves were neatly organized under the tree, having done that herself, after joking that InuYasha would never make them look harmonic enough, whatever that meant. 

But apparently she had also planned a little surprise of her own. 

On the windowsill, close to where she was standing at the window, was a little Akita dog plushy.

“Angel, would you mind telling me where that plushy came from? I distinctly remember that it wasn’t there when we arrived.” The hanyou asked, with a teasing edge on his voice, as he approached his fiancée. 

“Oh, that? I bought it a couple of weeks ago. Its ears reminded me of you.” She said with a smile, still looking at through the windows, her back slightly to him.

“Really now?” He asked, voice still teasing, as he hugged her from behind and planted a small kiss just under her own ear. 

“Mmhmm” Was her answer, resting her head on his chest and tilting it slightly sideways to give him more room to kiss her neck. “I’ve been sleeping with it, you know. When you can’t stay over, and I can't be with you. That way is like you’re always with me, at least until our apartment is done and we can sleep together every night.” She finished a bit shyly.

When InuYasha thought that he couldn’t love Kagome anymore than he already did, she always managed to prove him wrong and make him love her more. Sometimes it felt like his love for her defied logic and everything he thought he knew. 

He gripped her waist, turning her to face him, and lifted her by her ass. Her legs holding him tight around his own waist, and her arms going immediately around his neck.

“I’m always with you, Angel. Even when I’m not. My heart is always with you, it belongs to you. You don’t need a plushy to have that,” he whispered adoringly to her, knowing she could see the truth of his words in his amber colored eyes. 

“I know that, Love. I just like having it to hold while you’re not there.” She explained with a small, shy smile, a soft pink color dusting her cheeks. 

Instead of answering, InuYasha simply brought their lips together in a soft but heated kiss, one that spoke of love and passion. But a kiss also full of promises, promises for the holiday ahead and also for the future they had together. 

After a while, he simply rested their foreheads together, looking deep into her beautiful blue-grey eyes with his liquid gold ones. One of her hands had sneaked it's way to his ear and was now rubbing its delicate skin softly. He only leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and making a purr like sound.

“I love you, Angel." He whispered, as if it was a secret for her ears only.

“I love you too, my puppy." She whispered back, with a smile on her face.

Christmas that year was, by far, the best one yet for the both of them.

  



End file.
